User blog:Tricoro/Poll 2: Favorite Power Jellies - The Result!
Once again, we have reached the end of the month! Two weeks ago, we asked you to pick which one is your favorite Power Jellies. To our surprise, A LOT of you have voted and participated in our poll! We have received a whopping 73 votes, a 63 increase from our previous poll! This is probably also because we have changed our Home Page to feature our poll, so that people can see it and vote there instantly, instead of going through the featured article section (which I have removed, since we do not use it ultimately.) Anyway, let's move on to the result. Which Power Jelly is your favorite? *'2 people (2.74%)' voted for All-Bear Jelly *'37 people (50.68%)' voted for Blast Jelly *'21 people (28.77%)' voted for Bonus Time Jelly *'2 people (2.74%)' voted for Coin Jelly *'4 people (5.48%)' voted for Giant Jelly *'7 people (9.59%)' voted for Magnet Jelly. Now, as I watch over the development of the poll, this has been taking a turn of events. For the first week, a lot of people voted for Bonus Time Jelly, outvoted Blast Jelly by at least 10 votes. But on the second week, many people ultimately chose Blast Jelly as their favorite Power Jelly in Cookie Run! Very interesting! The top two votes, which is Blast Jelly and Bonus Time Jelly has some pretty strong reason why it come out on top. *Bonus Time Jelly allows users to enter Bonus Time instantly and boost their score by at least 1 million. After that, the cookie goes down, and continue the journey. Sometimes, at the end of the bonus time, players may find some other power jellies that can still last even after the bonus time. *Blast Jelly obviously blast the cookie forward, but there are a lot of benefits from getting this. Although it does not grant you extra points from getting it, it will blast the cookie forward, rendering the cookie invincible, and saves quite some time and energy in the process. If players gain a lot of these, they may end up in a much farther position than those who did not take the jelly at all. Also, there are some treasure that can help players gain lots of points by blasting forward. *Giant Jelly also gives the player invincibility, knocking obstacles, but are still prone to holes. It does not make the cookie go faster, and does not save any time and energy, compared with the Blast Jelly. At the end, it will only be active at a certain distance much lower than Blast Jelly. The only good thing about it is that it gives points to those who obtained this jelly, as well as others (except for Blast Jelly) *All-Bear Jelly makes all normal jellies become Bear Jellies, which grants an extra 300 points for each converted jelly collected (at Lv50). If players happen to convert a lot of jellies during the active time, they may score ten thousands of points. *Coin Jelly eliminates obstacles and converted them into coins. It may be convenient for starters, but might be less useful for veteran players. *Magnet Jelly grabs everything in front of them (except flying jellies) to your disposal. This is very convenient for people with no or regular magnetic aura. It also delay some pet's abilities though. Leave your comment on your opinion regarding the Power Jellies! We would like to have your say! :) Our Next Poll Our next poll is now active! It will end up on March 15, 2015, where a new poll will be presented. Here's the question: Which of the three upgradables is more important to you? *Health Upgrade *Jelly Upgrade *Bonus Time Upgrade You may vote below during the uptime, in our Home Page, or in the community message found in the Recent Activity page. Happy voting! Category:Community News Category:Polls Category:Blog posts